


here's a plea

by yolkyy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkyy/pseuds/yolkyy
Summary: Ambition and love are often one and the same. Somehow, Alluka knows this. Somehow, Killua doesn't.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	here's a plea

Alluka was a precious thing. He had decided that a long time ago, when he first saw sky blue through the teary eyes of a newborn baby. Alluka was precious and to be kept safe, and her eyes were like jewels. The polished and gentle kind, the ones that somehow shine in the dark.

As precious as she was, she’d never been brittle. He’d always known that, too. Her knees would get scraped and she would laugh it off, and of course, ask Killua to kiss them better. The wounds, the scars were still there, the skin easily bruised. But still, something about her made him hesitate to call her anything akin to fragile. He would eventually find the meaning of that something. In his own strength, and, later, in Gon.

And so meeting Alluka again had felt like a punch and like a kick. Numbed by the sheer joy of seeing her for the first time in years, Killua felt regret for every moment he hadn’t spent with her. Alluka, hair longer, height taller. Alluka, impossibly softer. Alluka, without knee scraps, and without a brother to kiss them better.

But he learned to make mistakes, and to be proven wrong again and again. And when Alluka continues to forgive him, again and again, he can’t help but apologize silently. To himself mostly. To his sister, as well. To someone else.

In the little time he’d had Alluka again he’d come to learn so much. She taught him when her eyes turned shallow and deep and black. And staring into them Killua had learned the meaning of love.

To be honest, in that moment he’d uselessly feared for the fate of that strength and that blue. He’d feared that the warmth of Alluka’s own heart would be hot enough to melt the diamonds in her eyes. Uselessly.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been really loving alluka recently and i wrote this last night. it's mostly a love letter to her. and a character study. or is it. Anyways, criticism is always and forever welcome! thanks for reading<3


End file.
